Revelation
by SangoxDemonslayer
Summary: Sango and Kagome are left alone as Inuyasha and Miroku investigate the appearance of demons. VERY SHORT! WARNING: CONTAINS YURI! SangoxKagome ONE-SHOT Rated T just to be safe, but doesn't contain cursing or sex scenes


**Revelation**

**A SANKAG ONE-SHOT**

Kagome dodged the acid from the demon-snakes mouth as it spewed at her, only to be forced to avoid it again a second later as the demon took aim once more. She swore to herself, aware of the fact that she was alone in this.

Inuyasha and Miroku had gone off to investigate the appearance of a demon nearby, and Kagome had told Sango and Shippou she'd be back in a while after gathering firewood for them. The last thing she'd expected was an attack from a demon.

She cried out as the demon spewed acid for a third time, grazing her right arm. She clutched her searing arm, unsure of what to do when she unexpectedly heard a shout. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango said a moment later, beheading the demon. Kagome watched the elder woman with admiring eyes as she slid smoothly off Kirara's back. "Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked, clearly alarmed as she knelt beside her.

Kagome nodded. "It only grazed me. I should be okay."

Sango sighed relief. "Well we'd better get you back to camp and bandaged. Come on." Sango helped Kagome stand and up onto Kirara's back.

As Sango mounted the demon-cat in front of her Kagome felt the abrupt urge to lean forward and rest her head on the demonslayer's back. She resisted, hesitant of whether or not it would upset the woman.

Once they returned to the camp Sango sat beside Kagome, bandaging her arm carefully. As Kagome watched Sango she found herself wondering what it would be like to be held in the strong woman's arms, what it would be like to kiss her soft lips. She shook the thought from her mind; sure the idea even would seem revolting to Sango. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up, all of a sudden shy. "Um no. I'm sorry; I'm finding myself a little, out of place."

Sango finished bandaging her but kept a firm hold on the girls arm. "How so?"

Kagome felt herself blush a bit and turned away. "Err, Sango, have you ever had, unnatural urges?"

Sango frowned slightly. "How do you mean?"

Kagome turned to her, the bashful mood suddenly gone. "I find myself feeling, attracted to you Sango. In an unnatural way! I'm not sure, what to think of it really." She said, the shy sense returning.

The silence that followed unnerved her, and she was about to blurt out how stupid she was, how she shouldn't have said anything at all when Sango looked up. "How long have you felt this way Kagome?"

She felt herself flush even more. "A while. I get these urges to just, well, be with you." As silence followed once more Kagome began to feel stupid for admitting it at all. She started to stand, flustered. "I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to disgust you or anything. I understand if you feel-."

Kagome stopped as the woman suddenly tugged her forward into her arms. She found her head resting upon Sango's chest as the woman held her close. "I've felt the same urges Kagome. I'm not appalled, but rather pleased."

Kagome gasped. "So then, you mean-?" Sango pulled the girl away from her and leaned down. As their lips met a shudder of joy blasted through the both of them. Kagome pulled away first, shocked by what had just occurred. She threw herself into the woman's arms, smiling. "I'm so relieved! I can't believe it!"

Sango rested her chin upon the girls head and smiled herself. "I'm relieved as well. I had been trying my hardest to hide from you my own urges. But now, they have been met."

Kagome looked up and kissed Sango again before pulling away. "How're we going to explain this to Inuyasha and Miroku?"

Sango frowned and shrugged. "We'll find a way."

**Okay I know a super short fic with a shitty ending. This is my first attempt at a yuri fanfic though so hey let me know how I did. I should be writing more SangoxKagome and Sango & Kohaku (**_**NOT **_**as a couple just as brother and sister) fanfics soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
